


Late Night Cereal

by Swentastic



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, Cereal, F/F, Swan Queen - Freeform, Swen - Freeform, fuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 00:49:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17012370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swentastic/pseuds/Swentastic
Summary: Person 1 wakes Person 2 at 4 am because they wants someone to eat cereal with. Person 2 questions why, but Person 1 surprises them and says “I just wanted a reason to be with you, is all…





	Late Night Cereal

**Author's Note:**

> Its currently 5AM so don't hate me if this is bad.

It's 4AM when Regina was nudged awake by the blonde woman who should of been sleeping next to her. 

"Regina?" Emma whispered quietly careful not to wake their newborn twins who lay in the crib at the end of the bed.

"What's the matter?" The brunette questioned groggily.

"Will you come and eat cereal with me?" Even at 4AM and with a weeks deprivation of sleep her wife never failed to surprise her with the most random things. Her eyes focused on the alarm clock that read 4:12am.

"At 4am, why?" Regina asked, eyes still closed hoping to go back to sleep.

"Because..." Emma's voice was quiet and Regina could tell she was feeling emotional, something she had been ever since she fell pregnant. "I feel like we haven't spent any decent time together in months, i'm hungry and i miss you. We've been so busy with the kids i thought we could have 5 minutes."

Regina couldn't help the wide smile that was on her face. 

"Frosties or cocoa pops?"

"Both?"

"Anything for you my love" Regina responded as she gave the blonde a peck on the lips and grabbed her hand out of bed.

For the next 10 minutes the pair sat on the sofa, wrapped in a blanket watching some crappy late night comedy with a bowl of cereal each until they heard a loud cry through the baby monitor. Emma went to stand but Regina beat her to it. After settling the babies back asleep she carried them downstairs knowing Emma would want to cuddle them. As she walked through the door she saw her led down on the sofa fast asleep, Regina settled the babies in the crib they had downstairs and also got on the sofa, kissing blonde locks Regina also led down and drifted off herself.

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanna get back into writing so give me prompts? One shots or longer fics i don't mind just help a girl out :)


End file.
